


Party Favors

by deLioncourts



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bottom!JB, D/s undertones if you squint, M/M, Smut, Vampires, You heard me, because this is all i can write apparently, happy birthday mark?, jackson makes an apparance, jaebum bottoms, jinyoung is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLioncourts/pseuds/deLioncourts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark turns 200 and Jinyoung purchases him a very special gift ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Favors

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is.....something. i meant to write a bandfic for Mark's birthday but i can't let the vampire thing go yet apparently. it's not at all related to my other fic Nocturne so you don't need to read that but if you like it maybe go check that out? and this might be a fun switcharoo for those who have read it. honestly forgive me for this it's my first time writing anything this explicit so hopefully it isn't trash (it's trash). enjoy!!

 

Mark really wasn't one for parties. He found them to be needlessly lavish displays of grandeur put on solely for the excuse of showing off and acting reckless under the guise of a good time. And Mark was the odd type of vampire who would rather _not_ place himself directly in the center of attention. Yet Jinyoung had been relentless, his maker poking and prodding at him for weeks insisting “You only turn two hundred once! We have to celebrate!” until Mark had finally caved in.  At least this milestone made sense unlike every year before that where Jinyoung had tried to drag him kicking and screaming out into the fray hell bent on forcing him to socialize and whining that his favorite offspring was far too beautiful to stay locked up out of sight all the time.

 

It wasn’t that Mark hated interacting with other vampires and humans, it’s just that he preferred to do so in quieter circumstances. Where it felt less fake and put upon. Like the situation he was currently in. He was seated at the bar of the nightclub Jinyoung owned downtown, the entire space reserved for this special occasion. The bass booming low through the speakers to the tune of some trashy edm heavy song as Mark finished his third drink. Another appeared in front of him, Youngjae grinning down at him from behind the bar with his signature beaming smile. He was a vampire much younger than Mark, his brother by fate as he was another of Jinyoung’s progeny, turned not more than fifty years ago. The drink was one of Youngjae’s special concoctions, a mixture of vodka and warm blood from their reserves and whatever little fruity flavored experiments he felt like throwing in that day. He nodded in gratitude, making quick work of the alcohol trying to get as drunk as possible to maybe at least be able to pretend he was enjoying himself.

 

“Don’t thank me, thank that cute little redhead at the end of the bar.” Youngjae nodded in the direction of young human woman who looked about the age Mark was when he was turned. He glanced over and she waved as she leaned over the bar, purposely flirty and trying to accentuate the low cut of her dress in hopes of catching his eye. He held his drink up in a quick show of thanks as he turned back to Youngjae scathingly with a barely noticeable roll of his eyes.

 

“What? Don’t give me that look. You know how good looking you are. Every human in here with a functioning heartbeat is probably hoping you’ll take notice of them and drag them into one of the back rooms. Vampires too. It’s not her fault she doesn’t know you’d probably rather have a dick in your mouth.”

 

Mark sputtered as he choked on his drink, sending half of it down his windpipe, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head as he looked at his brother incredulously. Youngjae merely laughed loudly as he handed him a napkin to wipe his mouth, Mark still fighting down the urge to spit alcohol everywhere.

 

“Jesus ‘jae who raised you with this language.” Mark scolded half heartedly as he regained his composure. The younger vampire wasn’t exactly wrong on either count. He had felt the eyes on him all night, his rare appearances out unintentionally adding to his allure of mystery. He knew he was attractive. His blond hair carefully swept back, lips full, and features boyish yet sharp. Being a vampire definitely suited him. And Youngjae was certainly right about Mark preferring the company of men, but life was also long when you were immortal and he didn’t mind keeping his options open.

 

“I’m seventy years old, I’m not a child,” Youngjae laughed and waved him off. “And speaking of the one who raised us you might wanna stop sulking and go find Jinyoung. He said something about a gift.”

 

Mark rolled his eyes and threw back the rest of his drink, hoping the alcohol would make itself useful if he had to deal with another of Jinyoung’s “gifts”. His maker had a pushy tendency to try to rearrange Mark’s life, always gifting him with needlessly expensive trinkets and clothes that he only wore to appease him lest he never hear the end of it. Last year he had walked in on his birthday to the entirety of his apartment refurbished with the most hideous leather furniture he had ever seen in his life. He knew his maker meant well but he swore one day he was going to build a concrete vault door thick with enough spellwork to keep Jinyoung out for good.

 

Still he pushed off the barstool and made his way across the crowded dance floor, weaving his way through the desperate humans trying to make a show of themselves to the vampires they had latched onto for the evening. Poor souls who didn’t know the dangers they placed themselves into for attention, or maybe they simply didn’t care. He supposed he had been in their position once a very long time ago, a simple human allured by the dark and dangerous mystique of vampires and longing for the temptation of power and immortality. And even after all these years he hadn’t once regretted it.

 

When he finally parted the sea of people and removed the wandering hands from his body trying to goad him into a dance, he found Jinyoung tucked away in the VIP area. His maker was surrounded by his usual flock, vampires as pretentious as Jinyoung tried to appear, sipping blood out of champagne glasses or entertaining enamoured humans for those who preferred to drink directly from the source. Jinyoung himself had his favorite pet nestled in his lap, his face buried in the boy’s neck. To anyone unfamiliar with this world it would appear as if they were in a heated make out session but Mark was close enough to see the faint droplets of blood running down the back of the boy’s shirt where Jinyoung’s mouth couldn’t catch. Jinyoung raised his eyes as he saw Mark approach, detaching himself and closing the wound on the human’s neck with a quick swipe of his tongue. He kissed him once and moved him off his lap so he could stand and greet Mark properly. Jackson had been Jinyoung’s companion for a few years now and Mark would put good money on the boy being the next to join their little coven, no matter how many times Jinyoung tried to convince him otherwise.

 

“Happy birthday my darling child. Please tell me you are at least _attempting_ to have fun.” Jinyoung wrapped an arm around Mark’s shoulders and kissed him playfully on the cheek.

 

“Well you know how I am about parties, but you really outdid yourself. This place is packed.” Mark attempted to look as grateful as possible, knowing it was always best to try and stroke his maker’s fragile ego.

 

“Only the best for my boys. Speaking of, I’m sure Youngjae mentioned I had a little surprise for you. It should have arrived by now. Come and see. I think you’ll really like this one.”

 

Jinyoung was positively giddy as he linked his arm with Mark’s and lead him away from the throngs of people. They were headed towards the back of the club, into the hallways lined with various hidden rooms for more... _intimate_ gatherings. Mark was always weary about Jinyoung basically running a vampire sex club but the money was pouring in so he supposed his maker must know what he was doing. He brought Mark all the way into the back of the club to the private room laid out for only Jinyoung himself to use, Mark’s suspicions rising with every step. He had a very funny feeling he knew exactly what was going to be waiting for him behind those closed doors.

 

And he was right, to an extent. As Jinyoung held the door open for him and he stepped inside, a human man rose from where he had been seated on the edge of the bed against the far wall of the room, as if he’d been waiting for them to arrive. He was alert and nervous, which was probably warranted when he was boxed into a room with not one but two vampires. He looked like a classic page out of an ad for bad boys, donned in leather with carefully disheveled black hair framing his face. He had multiple piercings lining his ears and cat-like eyes glinting in the dimly lit room. He was tall and broad shouldered and positively the most beautiful creature Mark had ever laid eyes on. He had had an inkling Jinyoung had hired someone for his entertainment the second he started leading him back here, but what he hadn’t been expecting was for his maker to hit the nail so directly on the head when it came to his type.

 

“I did well, didn’t I?” Jinyoung smiled smugly as if he could read Mark’s mind, circling around until he was standing behind the human, arms thrown lazily around his shoulders. He could hear the boy’s heart rate accelerate from the contact and it was music to Mark’s ears as he stepped closer.

 

“You bought me a prostitute?” Mark quirked his eyebrow up at Jinyoung’s immediate pout, taking the opportunity to play a bit.

 

“Not just any prostitute _darling_ , he’s fresh. Never been bitten. His name is Jaebum. And he’s perfect for you, isn’t he? I know you, Mark. You like them when they appear strong so you can take them apart. You don’t fool me I’ve known you for too long.” Jinyoung purred the words next to Jaebum’s ear and Mark tensed as he could see him visibly shudder. _Well then_ , he thought, _this might turn out to be a memorable birthday after all._

 

“Yes, you did very well…” Mark spoke, his eyes never leaving Jaebum’s as Jinyoung gleefully detached himself and made to leave, speaking one last time before he flitted out the door.

 

“Happy birthday again. Please try and enjoy yourself. And don’t get too much blood on the sheets the wash out process is dreadful.”

 

Once the door closed and they were left alone Jaebum let out a long breath and finally spoke, voice tentative but warm like honey. Mark couldn’t wait to fill the room with it.

 

“I hate how he talks about me like I’m not even here.” Mark laughed lightly as he stepped further into the room, the alcohol finally settling and warming his insides. He removed his jacket and draped it across the armchair next to the bed before taking a seat in it.

 

“That’s Jinyoung for you, only thing inside his field of vision is himself I’m afraid. But we didn't come here to talk about him did we?” Mark beckoned for Jaebum to come closer, motioning to his lap. He may have been loathe to crowd himself in a room full of people, but one on one interaction was where he excelled. And he certainly would love to make use of the stunning gift Jinyoung so carefully selected for him. He was surprised at the boy’s boldness as he stepped forward, shedding his leather jacket as he walked and carefully setting himself in Mark’s lap, straddling his hips and resting his hands gently on his shoulders. Mark slid his hands slowly up the dark denim of his jeans, feeling the muscles of Jaebum’s toned thighs contract under his fingertips. He could hear the boy’s heartbeat quickening inside his chest, the look in his eyes hesitant as he leaned in close.

 

“Are you scared, pretty one?” Mark whispered with a smirk, lips mere centimeters from Jaebum’s own as he lifted a hand to gently wrap around the back of his neck.

 

“No I just-- I’ve never done this before….with one of your kind.” A flash of innocence behind those sultry dark eyes. Mark felt the increasing desire to start to burn within him to stamp it out.

 

“Don’t worry pet, it’s the same as with other humans only much _much_ better. I promise I’ll be gentle...until you beg me not to be...” Mark whispered against his mouth as he pulled Jaebum down to close the gap between them, catching his lips in a heated kiss. It was always thrilling being with a human. Mark loved their softness and warmth and they way they were always so responsive to every touch, every movement of lips. It wasn’t long before he felt Jaebum relax against him as he licked into his mouth, wrapping his arms around Mark’s shoulders to bring them closer together. Mark let his own hands trail along his thighs again, moving slowly around to grip his ass, full and firm beneath his palms. The pressure slowly started to build as Jaebum ground down into his lap, the boy moaning softly against his mouth. He moved to kiss along Jaebum’s jawline carefully down to the nape of his neck, drawing out sharp intakes of breath as he sucked lightly against his pulse point. It was intoxicating, the feeling of the boy’s blood rushing deliciously just below the skin. He smelled so sweet, like lavender in the height of summer and Mark wanted to tear him apart.

 

“Take your clothes off and get on the bed.” Mark spoke low and demanding against Jaebum’s ear as he took it between his teeth. Jaebum scrambled to obey, standing on shaky limbs and making quick work of his shirt as he tossed it over his head. Mark watched with interest out of the corner of his eye as he stood to sift through the bedside table, smirking at the various toys Jinyoung had in his collection as he pulled out the small bottle of lube and tossed it towards the bed. Maybe someday he would try a few of them out. Maybe if this went well he could convince pretty Jaebum to let him experiment a bit the next time. But first things first.

 

The sight that greeted Mark when he turned towards the bed nearly knocked the breath from his lungs. Jaebum was absolutely gorgeous like this, lain out naked before him, soft skin a stunning contrast against the dark red sheets, eyes dark and lips full and tempting as he bit them with a tepid nervousness. His left hand trailed lazily down his body, stopping just short of the mouth watering member curved delicately towards his stomach as Mark spoke.

 

“Don’t touch yourself,” He appeared in the flash of unnatural vampire speed, hovering over Jaebum to take both his wrists in his hand and pin them above his head, delighting in the spike of surprise that sent the human’s heart racing faster. “Allow me.”

 

Mark bent to kiss him slow, helping to ease the fraying of his nerves with the languid movement of his lips. His free hand moved lower to give Jaebum a gentle squeeze, humming in response to the low groan reverberating against his tongue. Mark felt he could easily get consumed by that voice, growing anxious to uncover all the lovely sounds he could coax from the boy below him. Wasting no time he moved lower, wishing he had been gifted with the patience to kiss a map of bruises down the expanse of Jaebum’s body. He opted instead for a more direct route, licking a slow stripe up the underside of Jaebum’s cock, noting the shaky exhale that earned him. Mark took him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he took him down to the back of his throat. A choked back moan held between clenched teeth. He reached for the lube next to him and coated his fingers, using the distraction of his lips against the head of Jaebum’s dick to slip two fingers in succession past the tight rim of his hole, pressing them slowly inside. A keening whine and restrained arc of his hips.

 

Mark’s vampire instinct was pawing at the surface as he added a third finger, fucking them in and out at a torturing pace as he kissed from the underside of Jaebum’s knee to the juncture of his groin. He felt his fangs run out as he nipped at the sensitive skin, unable to control the primal urge that lead him to bite lightly against the meat of his thigh, just hard enough to draw a few droplets of blood. Jaebum cried out a string of unintelligible curses in a long moan as Mark crooked his fingers just right and ran his tongue along the wound, making a pleased noise against the inside of his thigh.

 

“P-please... _fuck…._ Mark….” Jaebum whined as Mark removed his fingers, smiling deviantly as the boy’s hip stuttered at the loss of contact. Humans were so delightfully easy.

 

“Please what, Jaebummie? What is it that you want?” Mark was feeling positively playful, content to make Jaebum work for it as he moved from the bed to remove his own clothes. He hadn’t known the human for long but he suspected he wasn’t usually the type to let someone take control. Mark would definitely see to it that that changed tonight.

 

“You know what I want.” Jaebum whispered, defiant. Mark was on top of him again in an instant, hand gripping the back of Jaebum’s hair tightly to expose the juncture of his neck, growling lowly in his ear. The boy whimpered as he felt Mark’s now exposed cock grind against his own.

 

“Is that any way to speak to someone on their birthday? Now be a good little pet and _tell me_.” Mark rolled his hips again and ran his fangs along Jaebum’s pulse point, punctuating his statement and feeling victory close as Jaebum let out a helpless mewl.

 

“God _damnit._ Fuck. I- I want you. Fuck me. _Please.”_

 

“Good boy.” Mark smiled as he pulled back to stroke himself slowly as he coated his cock with lube, moving to align himself with Jaebum as he pushed in. He felt Jaebum shudder below him as he bottomed out, kissing him again to give him time to adjust in a warmer contrast to his harsh words. After a quick beat he felt Jaebum push back against his hips, groaning as he felt him clench around his cock.

 

“I’m not some lilting virgin. You can move.” Jaebum whispered and Mark laughed hollowly as he pulled back and snapped his hips forward. He set an increasingly brutal pace, gripping Jaebum’s hips as he fucked into him, getting lost in desperate little noises falling from Jaebum’s lips in steadily increasing volume as they moved together to chase their completion.

 

Jaebum threw him off guard as he placed his hands on Mark’s chest to push him backwards into a seated position so he could straddle his lap, moaning wantonly as he began to fuck himself down onto Mark’s cock, the change of angle brushing just right against his prostate. Mark gripped Jaebum’s shoulders rough enough to bruise and bit his own lip hard, tasting blood as he held back a litany of sounds he was embarrassed were even being pulled from his throat.

 

“ _Fuck,_ Jaebum” He finally groaned as the boy did the unthinkable and traced his tongue along the self inflicted wound, licking into Mark’s mouth to taste him fully as he ground down deliciously into Mark’s lap. The sensation sent a shockwave of pleasure shooting straight to his dick, Jaebum whining once as he felt Mark pulse inside of him. They weren’t going to last long like this, the tension so thick it was clouding Mark’s mind, pleasure coiling deep inside him at a rapid pace.

 

“I’m so close. Mark _oh god,_ touch me, touch me please, please _fuck._ ” Jaebum was so far gone he was rambling, the only words he was able to speak were a mantra of prayers and Mark’s name in a procession. He reached to take Jaebum in his hand, stroking him hard and fast, his breath coming in heavy pants as he watched him fall apart under his fingertips. Jaebum’s head fell against his shoulder, baring his neck before him, the desperate urge to mark him flying once again to the forefront of Mark’s mind. Experimentally he ran his fangs against the juncture of Jaebum’s neck where it met his shoulder, a soft moan and a cry of _please_ from Jaebum’s lips the only confirmation Mark needed before he bit down.

 

Mark was sure the sound of Jaebum screaming his name would be forever etched in his brain as the boy came violently, shooting ropes of white into his hand. Mark followed a few thrusts after, the taste of Jaebum’s blood on his lips sending him over the edge. He struggled to gain his composure as he fell forward, laying Jaebum gently on his back. He licked the last drops from the wound as he healed it and tried to come down from his high.

 

He pulled out slowly, reaching for the edge of the sheets to wipe the cum from their bodies, laughing to himself as he imagined Jinyoung’s face when his maker saw the mess they’d made. Mark looked over at Jaebum’s closed eyes and unmoving frame and he felt his chest seize in panic that maybe he’d actually hurt him. But as he took in the slow rise and fall of the boy’s chest and the soft and content look of peace on his face, he smiled fondly realizing that he had merely fallen asleep. _Humans,_ he mused pleasantly, _terrible stamina._

 

Mark redressed quickly, making to leave but not before settling the blanket lightly over Jaebum’s shoulders and brushing the hair from his eyes. He plucked his business card from his wallet and set it on the pillow next to his head. _Just in case._

 

As he made his way out into the main room of the club the party was still going in full force. He found Jinyoung at the bar, smiling smugly as he approached. Youngjae slid a drink to each of them, taking one for himself as well, smirking at Mark’s disheveled appearance.

 

“Well don’t you look positively fucked out.” Jinyoung chuckled as he clicked their glasses together and took a drink. “I take it you enjoyed my gift?”

 

Mark slung his arm around his maker’s shoulders and kissed him once on the cheek with gratitude in a mirror image from earlier in the night. It had certainly been one for the books.

  
“I did. In fact, I might keep it.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me a little comment and tell me what you think this was painstaking and i'm not exactly thrilled with it but hopefully u like it.
> 
> for those curious about the Nocturne update it's coming I promise but I'm on vacation rn and I barely finished this. i will get it out asap tho.


End file.
